comme toi
by faerisia
Summary: lettre d'une hermione désespérée a un drago qu'elle aime mais qui n'arrive pas a lui avouer ses sentiments. voila c'est a peu près ca!
1. comme toi

**Bonjour a tous !**

**Voilà je suis passionné depuis un petit moment des fanfictions drago /hermione mais je n'avais pas la moindre inspirations pour écrire une histoire ou une one shot, mais j'aie entendue le dernier tube de najoua belyzel : « comme toi » et sa m'a inspiré cette lettre, la lettre d'une hermione désespérée a un drago qui n'arrive pas a lui montrer ces sentiments, comme quoi un « je t'aime « peut avoir beaucoup d'importance !**

**Dites moi comment vous trouvez cette lettre ca m'aiderai beaucoup et peut étre que si j'aie encore de l'inspiration je ferai la réponse de drago !**

**En tout cas je crois que je me débrouille mieux avec mes propres personnage donc si vous voulez voir mon autre histoire : http/faerisia-sims. !**

**Faerisia**

Drago…pourquoi ?

_Non je ne suis pas comme toi !_ Je sais très bien que tu m'aime, pourquoi ne me le dit-tu pas ? J'aie pourtant été patiente, je t'aie attendu, j'aie guetter le moindre de tes gestes, je me suis pourtant accrochée de toutes mes forces, de tout mon espoir car je savais, ou plutôt je voulais croire qu'un jour tu trouverai le courage de m'avouer ces trois mots, ce ne sont au fond que des mots, de simples mots, de vulgaires lettres assemblées ensemble, mais comment peut'on expliquer alors qu'elles fassent autant de bien ? Et que le simple fait de les dires embaument notre être de bonheur ?

_Non pas cette fois !_ Je te les aie dit moi ces mots, et tu m'as avoué ensuite qu'a cet instant tu avais été l'homme le plus heureux du monde, alors fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'aie le courage des griffondors derrière moi, et des parents aimant qui m'on donné pour mot d'ordre l'honnêteté, je sais que tu n'as pas eu cette chance, tu as toujours dut apprendre l'in expression des serpentards et la façon de cacher tes émotions derrière un masque de froideur de ton père.

Lucius, c'est lui qui t'a appris à ne pas montrer ce que tu ressentais, tu as méme eu honte d'éprouver de l'amour a un moment donné, jusqu'à vouloir détruire ce sentiment qui te rendait sois disant « faible », « faible », c'est lui qui t'as dit cela…n'est ce pas ? il est

_Comme toi,_ ou c'est toi qui est comme lui, mais je t'aie montrer qu'au contraire l'amour rendait plus fort !

Sauf quand il est mal exprimé…drago…

_Cracher des mots d'amour…_

_Sur celui que l'on aime …_

Je te l'aie répété drago, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai…toujours, mais comprend que je suis lasse, mon cœur saigne de l'absence de ces mots, de tes mots, qui me sont réservés à moi seule, mais qui me languis de les entendre, je t'aime drago, et depuis que j'ai réussi à te le dire pour la première fois je ne cesse de te le répéter, de te les souffler et de le penser…peut être te l'ais-je trop dit ? Répond moi drago…est-tu las de ces mots alors que moi je suis lasse de ne pas les entendre ? Répond moi drago, mon courage de griffonnage s'épuise à te le demander.

_Verser dans son discours…_

_Un parfum de haine…_

En fait drago, je ne t'en veux pas autant que je le voudrais, je veux seulement que ces mots sois aussi faciles pour toi a prononcer que cela l'a été pour moi, mais tu n'y arrive pas je le sens, je le sais pourtant que tu m'aime, mais je veux que tu me le dise, au bout d'un moment on a besoin de preuves, comment veux-tu construire un avenir sur des hypothèses ? mon cœur est rempli d'amour pour toi, mais il a besoin d'être solidifié…

Par toi…

_Jouer des mauvais tours…_

_Se prendre pour la reine…_

Je suis la reine de ton cœur drago, je le sais, mais dit moi pourquoi ma clé se bloque dans la serrure qui ouvre ton cœur ? je sais pourtant que c'est la bonne…

_Chercher a rendre fou…_

_Quand on perd haleine…_

Tu me rend folle drago, avec tes promesses qui me laissent pleine d'espoir…

Mais qui restent inachevées…

Dis le moi drago…dis le moi enfin, ou, si tu n'en es pas capable laisse-moi, mais cesse de me donner de l'espoir.L'espoir fait vivre, mais au bout d'un moment il fait dépérir, je suis comme une plante qui se fane, alors abreuve-moi de ces mots…

_Tout contre toi pour exister…_

Ce sont les paroles d'une femme désespérée, car je sais très bien que si tu me laisse je ne survivrai pas…

_Je m'imprégnais non sans regrets …_

Etre nourris de l'espoir … qui y aurait cru ? Certainement pas moi ! j'étais bien trop rationnelle…avant

Mais sache que je ne regrette rien de cette histoire, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, maintenant il ne tient qu'a toi de faire perdurer ou non mon bonheur, de ta décision résultera mon premier regret ou la promesse d'un avenir sûr…

Entre nous…

_De tout ce mal que tu m'as fait…_

Tous les espoirs que tu m'as donné, toute la force que j'aie mis en toi n'aurai servie à rien ? Je n'y crois pas ! Je ne veux pas y croire ! cesse tes tortures et dis-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aime ou que tu m'aimeras un jour car là tu me tue à petit feu…

_Mais je ne suis pas comme toi ! _Je te les aie avoués moi ces mots, je te les aie criés, murmurer, chuchoté, embrassé…toi, tu n'as fait que les censurer !

_Non pas cette fois !_ J'aie tout fait ce que j'avais à faire ! je t'ai aimé, espéré, attendue…

_Comme toi…_je suis perdue dans tout ce que j'éprouve, tout est si fort, intense, jamais je n'avais ressenti sa pour quelqu'un ! tu seras la raison de ma chute ou de ma renaissance…

dis les moi drago, ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris…

si tu ne me les dis pas…

_j'effacerai pour toujours…_

_ton âme de la mienne…_

Il ne servira alors a rien de continuer, on ne peut pas suivre une voie perdue d'avance.

le problème est que tu est tellement encré en moi…en mon cœur…ton nom est gravé dans ma chair, mes yeux sont remplis d'images de toi, mes lèvres tellement a la recherche des tiennes…mon âme tellement liée à la tienne, malgré le manque qui les scellera une fois pour toute…

si tu ne me les dis pas, je serai comme amputé d'une bonne partie de moi et je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai …

_et quand viendra ce jour…_

_je ne serai plus la même…_

Oh! non drago, fais que ce jour n'arrive jamais, il n'en tient qu'a toi d'en décider, ne me laisse pas drago…

Dis-moi…

si tu avais à me laisser, je ne serai plus la même, je crois même que je ne serai plus…

_tout contre toi j'irai briser…_

Tout contre toi je serai brisée, si cela devait arriver, retiens-moi, passe tes bras autour de moi et dis ce qui me retiendra à la vie, tu le sais..

_les miroirs ou se reflétaient…_

si l'on venait un jour a devoir briser les souvenirs que nous avons en commun, tout les moment qui nous raccrochent l'un a l'autre, je n'y survivrai pas…

_ton regard qui me poursuivais…_

ton regard remplis d'amour, je le sens posé sur moi lorsque je passe devant toi ou que je ne fais que t'effleurer, tu meurs d'envie de me le dire, qu'est ce qui te retiens ? pas moi en tout cas…

ni mon cœur…

tout ce que tu fais va à l'encontre de ce que tu ne dis pas…

_Mais je ne suis pas comme toi !_ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, mon cœur le cri, mon cœur le souffre…comment un vide peut'il faire mal a ce point !

_non pas cette fois…_ au début je pouvais le dire pour deux, j'en avais le courage…je ne l'aie plus…

_comme toi…_je t'aime et je voudrais que cet amour tienne pour deux…mais j'aie désormais besoin de soutien...

_cracher des mots d'amour…_

_sur celui que l'on aime…_

je t'aime drago, plus que la vie…au risque de la perdre…

_chercher à rendre fou…_

_quand on perd haleine…_

dis le moi drago, rassure-moi, dis le moi…

dis le moi…

Rassure-moi…

dis le moi…

_qu'importe que revienne…_

_ces pensées qui m'aliène…_

j'y pense chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, je te voie, toi, toujours toi, qui hante mes pensées…

tu me tiens la main, tu me regarde de tes yeux bleus/gris, je me fond dedans, je voie à l'intérieur ton âme que je connais quand même un peu, car elle est aussi en moi…

et là tu me dis…ce que j'aie toujours rêver d'entendre…

tu hante mes pensées drago lucius malfoy, chacun de tes mots m'obsède…

_je saignerai mes veines pour soigner mes peines…_

Oui, tu as bien compris, que vaux la vie sans ton amour ? Que vaux un avenir si l'on a peur qu'il cède sous nos pas ? Mon cœur souffre, seul toi peut le réparer, mais parfois il m'arrive de penser que dans l'au-delà il sera peut être plus facile pour toi de me les avouer ? sans ton père derrière pour te menacer…sans le regard des autres pour nous juger…

_Mais je ne suis pas comme toi ! _drago si tu n'es pas sur que je t'aime, de m'avoir entendu te le dire : Je t'aime !

_Non pas cette fois…_aie confiance en moi drago, je t'aime !

_comme toi…_je t'aime…

ton Hermione…

a jamais tienne…

_dis le moi…_

**alors qu'en pensez vous ? reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut a tous !**

**Je suis de retour, au début je ne pensais pas que j'aurai l'inspiration pour une suite mais le problème est résolu ! Ma fiction sera un peu plus longue qu'une one shot mais pas assez pour faire une fiction de taille normale, enfin normalement !**

**J'espère que sa vous plaira, il y aura dans cette scène la lettre de drago a hermione !**

**A ombre et lumière :** merci ! Tu es ma première revieweuse et comme tu le voies, l'inspiration est revenue !

Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château qui le menait à son prochain cours, il pensait, il pensait à cette lettre qui l'avait tant bouleversé, quand il percuta une personne de plein fouet.

Il vacilla quelque peu mais reprit de suite ces esprit, il se pencha vers la personne qu'il avait bousculée, c'était une fille, enfin, c'était ce qu'il supposait d'après la longueur de ses cheveux car elle était la tête baissée par terre, a la recherche de ses livres éparpillès sur le sol.

Avec toute la bonne éducation que lui avait inculquer son père, il prit son air le plus hautain et déclama comme s'il s'adressait à son elfe de maison :

Personne ne t'a donc appris à regarder ou tu marchais ? Hors de mon chemin !

En général, quand le prince des serpentards parlait comme cela, personne ne lui résistait bien longtemps, la jeune fille releva lentement les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir des yeux emplis de frayeur comme d'habitude, il croisa deux iris chocolat, deux iris très familiers, emplis de haine, et surtout de tristesse.

Il blêmit quand il la reconnut, et s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure.

La jeune fille se releva d'un bond, se retourna et s'enfuie en courant avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour la rattraper, elle avait voulu s'enfuir pour lui cacher ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer de larmes, mais trop tard, ils les avaient vues.

Réagissant enfin il cria son nom pour qu'elle s'arrête ou qu'au moins se retourne pour déceler dans ses yeux toute la culpabilité qu'il avait, mais en vain.

Hermione ! Hermione…

Son nom résonna une dernière fois dans le couloir, plus pour lui-même.

Il réajusta son sac sur ses épaules avant de repartir, le cœur encore plus lourd qu'auparavant.

Il l'avait lue sa lettre, et avait très bien compris sa requête et savait la réponse, bien sur qu'il l'aimait ! Plus que tout ! au début il n'avait pas réussi à admettre ce sentiment mais avait fini par l'accepter, ce sentiment faisait maintenant partie de lui, tout comme Hermione…

Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, tout d'abord car son éducation le lui interdisait, un malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments ! Pourtant la griffondor avait su faire tomber beaucoup de barrière, autrefois si solides, qui masquaient ses sentiments.

Et parce qu'ensuite, il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas lui gâchait sa vie, elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, et son bonheur se trouvait loin de lui.

Il allait devoir partir, et le plus tôt serait le mieux, le seigneur des ténèbres devait lui imposer sa marque, la marque des mangemorts, drago n'en était pas fier, au contraire, cet homme le répugner au plus haut point mais s'il ne le faisait pas il s'en prendrait à ses proches et s'il lisait son esprit il verrait la personne qui lui importe le plus au monde, c'était elle : Hermione.

Son Hermione, celle qui lui réchauffe le cœur, celle qui fait ressortir sa culpabilité a chaque fois qu'il voie des perles d'eau au coin de ses yeux.

Ses yeux chocolat, qui le regarde toujours amoureusement, sans jamais le juger, elle lui a tout donner, ne lui as rien cacher, l'as toujours aidé, qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle ! Il le sait, il se serait sûrement noyé dans une eau pure, mais pas assez pour laver ses péchés et sans personne pour le pleurer.

Et là, elle lui demandait dans une lettre remplie de désespoir et d'amour mélangé, de lui avouer trois mots et il s'y refuser?

Elle lui a donné tout son amour et son soutient, et maintenant qu'elle a besoin de lui il l'abandonne lâchement ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il aurait voulu lui crier mille fois son amour, mais s'il le faisait, alors elle s'accrocherait à lui, et il ne voulait pas de ça pour elle, bien sur qu'il voulait vivre avec elle, se réveiller chaque matin a ses cotés, l'avoir pour lui seul, mais hélas c'était un rêve impossible.

Si son père ne la tuait pas pour avoir été une « sang-de-bourbe amoureuse de son fils » ce qui serait exceptionnel, son avenir avec lui ne serait que tristesse, entouré de mangemorts, d'assassins et surtout du seigneur ténébreux.

Non, il voulait un avenir meilleur pour elle, s'il partait loin d'elle alors il lui rendrait sa liberté et elle pourrait choisir saint Potter ou la belette, comme futurs époux, bien que ce choix ne l'enchante guère, il sera toujours mieux de la savoir souriante avec un autre que malheureuse avec lui.

Jamais il ne pourrait voir son doux visage ravagé par la peine à cause de lui, encore une fois.

Après les cours il rejoignit les appartements réservés aux préfets en chef, a lui et a son hermione.

Il était déterminé, il devait partir dés demain, a l'aube, son cœur ne supporterai pas de voir Hermione malheureuse une minute de plus, ni de la regarder sans pouvoir lui avouer tout ce qu'il cachait.

Il prit donc une plume, pour rédiger une lettre d'adieu a sa bien aimée qu'il disposerait ensuite sur son bureau.

_Ma douce hermione._

Jamais nous ne pourrons être heureux ensemble, jamais je ne pourrai espérer un avenir avec toi ou je te verrai t'épanouir dans mes bras et dans ceux de nos enfants, hélas mon père a d'autres projets pour moi, il me veut à ses cotés, ainsi qu'a ceux de son maître.

_Je ne peux pas te demander de venir avec moi, ils te tueront, et sa je ne le supporterais pas, alors reste avec tes amis, eux sauront te protéger, ma belle Hermione, reste du bon coté, du coté des vainqueurs, du coté des vivants, car je me plais à pouvoir croire que le mal ne régnera jamais sur cette terre._

_Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu espère tant, ce serai te condamner à un avenir bien trop sombre pour tes si jolis yeux, ils ne méritent pas de voir cette guerre, et j'espère qu'il n'auront pas l'occasion de voir un membre de l'ordre me tuer, car je ne mérite rien de mieux, mon cœur saigne de ne pas pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, mais il vaut mieux qu'il en soit ainsi, pour ton bien._

_Ne cherche pas a me retrouver mon ange, en m'aimant tu as choisie un chemin bien épineux, il serait plus simple pour toi de prendre une voix plus simple, bien que cela me fende le cœur de te savoir avec Potter et weasley (tu vois, aucun surnom, je le fais pour toi) j'admets qu'ils sauront mieux te protéger que moi._

_Ne pleure pas ma douce Hermione, ne pleure pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine, et je ne veux pas te causer de peine, et sache que si je t'en cause se sera bien malgré moi._

_Je ne 'aie fait que trop souffrir sans le vouloir, c'est comme une malédiction, tout ce qui peut faire mon bonheur est voué à l'échec._

_Je pars, ma reine, je le dois, sinon mon père me retrouvera et me le fera payer, je survivrai bien a tous les doloris qu'il me lancera, mais il chercher à me faire souffrir encore plus et alors là, c'est à toi qu'il s'en prendra, je ne supporterai pas de te voir dépérir devant mes yeux._

_Sois forte mon Hermione, continue de vivre sans moi, pour moi, cela te feras souffrir au début, comme toutes les ruptures, mais je participe à ton bonheur futur, moi mon cœur, s'il existe, souffrira à tout jamais de ton absence. _

_Ne sois pas triste ma princesse, ne dépérit pas ma fleur, soit forte, il n'y aura pas de « nous » et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, la vie est tellement merveilleuse quand on a le choix, le choix de pouvoir choisir uniquement entre le bien et le mal sans être influencé par aucun des côtés, ne rate pas cette occasion. _

_Choisis pour ton bonheur et non le nôtre._

_Tu survivras ma perle, tu nous survivras._

_Adieu_

_Drago_

La lettre finie, drago la relut, il s'écœurait lui-même, il lui demandait de l'abandonner alors que ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était vivre avec elle, il plia la lettre puis partit dans la chambre d'hermione.

La chambre était emplie de l'odeur de la griffondor, celle qu'il connaissait par cœur, il déposa à regret la lettre sur son bureau puis repartit avant de regretter son geste.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre il commença à réunir mollement ses affaires, puis les rangea une a une dans sa valise, ses bagages devaient être près dés ce soir s'il voulait partir tôt le lendemain.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, drago était toujours en train de boucler sa valise quand il perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement a l'entrée de sa chambre, aussitôt il tourna la tête dans cette direction.

-her…Hermione ?

La crainte d'une confrontation avec sa bien aimée noua l'estomac du jeune homme, en effet la griffondor se tenait, comme figée de stupeur a l'entrée de sa chambre.

Elle regardait drago, puis la valise, puis drago…et quand elle comprit l'effroyable vérité elle porta une main a sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de désespoir.

-dra…drago ! Qu'est ce ? Non !

Cela en fut trop pour elle, la lettre était donc vraie, il allait la quitter, l'abandonner, il ne l'aimait peut-être pas assez pour rester avec elle ?

Une minute plus tôt elle avait lu la lettre en vitesse puis c'était précipité dans sa chambre avec l'espoir que le jeune homme ait changé d'avis entre temps, mais la vérité était là, devant elle.

Elle ne put en supporter davantage, elle n'essaya même pas de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues et aussi vite qu'elle était apparue elle s'enfuie dans sa chambre, fermant la porte a double tour, afin de pouvoir tranquillement pleurer tout son saoul.

Drago avait abandonné momentanément la préparation de sa valise pour courir à la poursuite de la jeune fille, il devait lui expliquer, il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, mais quand il arriva à sa porte il dut constater qu'elle était fermée, il appuya son oreille contre la porte et entendit des sanglots, ses sanglots.

Il lui avait fait du mal, une fois de plus, c'était pour cela qu'il devait partir, il se laissa tomber contre la porte de la griffondor et enfouie son visage dans ses mains, qu'était-il pour la faire souffrir à ce point ? « C'est pour son bien » essaya t'il de se convaincre malgré ce que son cœur lui dictait, puis il se releva et partit finir sa valise.

**Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews !**

**Une suite est prévue car je ne vais pas vous laisser sur un chapitre aussi…désespérée !**


	3. emmène moi

**Bonjour a tous !**

**Voilà la suite de ma mini fiction !**

**Vous aurez dans ce chapitre une deuxième lettre d'hermione, cette fois basée sur la chanson de perle lama «emmène-moi»**

**Encore merci a ombre et lumière pour sa seconde review !**

**Ah oui j'oubliai ! apperement il faut mettre un disclaimer :**

**Disclaimer : bon ben l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à j.k rowling, ainsi qu'hélas mon drago, qu'est ce qu'elle en a de la chance de le posséder pour elle toute seule ! Bref, j'aimerai vous dire qu'elle m'a piqué l'idée pour son livre mais sa ne serait pas fair play alors je vous dirai qu'il n'y a que la trame de cette toute petite histoire qui m'appartienne voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Faerisia**

Le visage de la pauvre Hermione était encore ravagé de larmes, elle avait pleuré durant une bonne heure puis avait décidé de se reprendre afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Ainsi il allait la quitter, il voulait partir loin d'elle…mais pourquoi ? Une vague hypothèse naquit dans sa tête : son père, les mangemorts…voldemort

Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge a la pensée de ce nom, ce nom qui allait lui enlever son amour, sa vie, il voulait l'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger, pour la maintenir en vie, quitte à lui faire du mal…

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas…

C'était qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait protégée, qu'avec lui, qu'elle pourrait vivre, et que s'il lui faisait du mal, elle en mourait.

Il avait raison en un sens ; s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle s'accrocherait à lui de toutes ses forces, quitte à en mourir.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas…

C'est que maintenant que par ses gestes il lui avait démontré qu'il tenait a elle, elle n'allait plus le laisser partir …

Sans elle…

Si elle allait le voir, drago ne voudrait pas lui parler, il resterait convaincu que sa décision est la meilleure, alors elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire, en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa main.

_Emmène-moi_

Je sais ce que tu fais drago, avec cette stupide valise, et sache que je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je ne te laisserai pas me fuir continuellement.

_Je pourrais rester là des heures…_

_Te regarder t'apprendre par cœur…_

Toi, moi, ensembles…

Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi, ton sourire quand tu me regarde, tes yeux qui pétillent quand tu t'apprête à m'embrasser, tes bras qui souvent m'accueillent quand je suis mélancolique, tes doigts fin qui se posent sur ma bouche délicatement lorsque je parle trop, a défaut de mots il y a tous ces gestes dont je ne pourrais plus jamais me séparer, je le vois à présent, il me reste encore tant a connaître de toi, mais j'aie toute la vie pour cela, jamais je ne m'en lasserai.

_Je voudrais rester là des heures…_

_Dévorer chaque instant de bonheur…_

On ne prend conscience de ce que l'on avait que lorsqu'on le perd, ou que l'on s'apprête à le perdre, je regrette à présent de n'avoir pas profité pleinement de nos rares moments d'intimités, même s'ils étaient merveilleux, leur souvenir n'apaisent pas la tristesse qui m'envahit aujourd'hui, si seulement ils avaient put durer l'éternité !

Pourront nous être pleinement heureux un jour ?

Pourquoi faut il que les meilleurs moments de notre vie aient une fin ?

Mais je veux garder espoir.

_Je garde ton sourire dans chacun de mes souvenirs…_

Seuls vestiges de ton passage dans ma vie, ces souvenirs que je garde précieusement dans mon cœur, que je me remémore inlassablement chaque seconde de peur de les oubliés, jamais je ne les mettrais dans une vulgaire pensine, ils n'on leur place que dans mon cœur.

Ton sourire, tes yeux, ton sourire, tes bras qui enserrent ma taille, ce sourire, nous deux sous le saule pleureur, mon sourire…celui que tu ne réserve que pour moi, ce n'est plus le rictus méprisant, c'est celui du lien qui nous unit maintenant, celui de l'amour…

Oui drago, le lien de l'amour que tu t'apprête à briser croyant que c'est la bonne solution…mais ça ne l'est pas !

_Je pourrais rester là des heures…_

_Te regarder te savoir par cœur …_

Je te connais drago, tu ne fui pas parce que tu ne m'aime pas, mais parce que tu m'aime trop…je m'en rends que trop bien compte maintenant , j'aurais du le voir avant…

_Je voudrais partager ces heures…_

_Tout près de toi et nul par ailleurs…_

Peu importe ou se déroulera ta vie, je veux être à ses côtés, je veux partager ton existence, même si elle est sombre comme la mort, tant que tu seras près de moi elle me paraîtra aussi blanche que le paradis, loin de toi, rien ne vaux la peine d'être vécue, tu ne me sauveras pas en m'éloignant de toi, au contraire…

Maintenant que tu est entré dans ma vie, je ne me voie plus un instant sans toi, cela me paraît impensable, invivable, il n'est pas facile d'entrer dans la vie d'Hermione granger, il l'est encore moins d'en ressortir !

Ma vie est près de toi, uniquement près de toi, et peu importe ou tu m'emmènera.

_Je garde en souvenir ces moments qui me font frémir…_

Ces moments qui m'ont rapprocher de toi, ce qu'il me reste de toi, je veux qu'un jour on se les remémorant, ensembles, je veux que l'on se rappelle nos moments de bonheur, a deux, devant le feu d'une cheminée, entouré de nos enfants…je ne compte pas les garder en temps que femme abandonnée par son amour dont elle ressasse les souvenirs vieux d'une éternité.

Ta main qui caresse ma joue, un frisson qui me parcoure la nuque, mes yeux qui se lèvent vers toi, nos lèvres qui se rapprochent…impossible d'éviter ce qui va arriver, remarque…je ne le veux pas…

_Je veux t'appartenir 10 fois 100 fois…_

Autrefois je trouvais révoltant qu'une femme puisse appartenir à un homme, comme un objet, aujourd'hui je le comprends, je t'appartiens drago, toi seul me fait vivre, avec toi je vis, je rayonne, sans toi je ne suis qu'une coquille vide qui n'aspire qu'a la mort, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je trouve mon utilité dans ce monde.

Je veux t'appartenir, être tienne comme personne ne l'a jamais été, porter ton nom pour que tout le monde sache que je suis dans ta vie, et jamais je ne te partagerai, tu seras le seule et l'unique comme je suis ta seule et unique.

_Emmène-moi avec toi, garde-moi près de toi…_

_Emmène-moi avec toi, là bas…_

Ne me laisse pas seule ici drago, emmène-moi, peu importe la vie qui t'y attends pourvue que tu sois avec moi, peu importe si je reçois la marque de ce monstre abjecte tant que tu seras là, peu importe si je vis entre les mangemorts, tant que je pourrais te sentir contre moi…

Si c'est vraiment ton choix je l'accepterai, je te suivrai au bout du monde s'il le faut, si vraiment rien ne peut te convaincre de rester…

Ce monde me paraît encore moins enviable que celui des mangemorts si tu n'es pas là…

Emmène-moi avec toi, emmène-moi contre toi, même si c'est là bas…

_Je pourrais rester là des heures…_

_Dans tes bras ressentir la chaleur…_

Aucun monde ne vaut celui de tes bras, ceux dans lesquelles je me sens si bien, ceux dans lesquelles rien ne semble pouvoir nous atteindre, je voudrais que ce soit dans tes bras que ma vie finisse, je veux que finisse là où tout a commencer…

Je veux ressentie encore la chaleur de ton amour.

_Penser à toi pendant des heures…_

_savourez toutes ces nuits de douceur…_

autrefois seule les cours emplissaient mon esprit, maintenant il y'a toi, uniquement toi, quand je parle à quelqu'un je pense à toi, quand je regarde quelque chose je te regarde toi…

jamais je n'aurai penser que derrière ce serpentard se cacher un homme aussi doux, tu es l'attention même, la délicatesse incarnée, jamais les nuits m'avaient parurent aussi belles lorsque je les passaient avec toi…

tu es devenue le seul but de ma vie, ma seule joie, c'est effrayant de voir combien je dépends de toi…

_et même s'il faut s'enfuir au bout du monde je veux te suivre…_

Je te suivrai partout ou tu iras, même au bout du monde, même dans un endroit ou la lumière n'existe plus, car tu es ma lumière, je te suivrai même dans la mort, une séparation me serait fatale.

Je suis prête a tout, pour toi, pour nous, tu n'imagine même pas l'importance de la détermination d'une granger.

_Faire de toi comme une île mon paradis et mon exil…_

Au milieu de ce dessert de malheurs tu es mon oasis, mon seul rayon de joie, quand je te vois j ne voie plus tout le malheur qui nous entoure, tu es ma foie, si le paradis te ressemble j'y irai bien tout de suite, je rêve d'un monde ou nous serions les seuls habitants, a ne vivre que pour nous.

_Emmène-moi avec toi, garde-moi près de toi…_

_Emmène-moi avec toi, là bas…_

Si tu pars, je pars, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! si tu veux vraiment mon bonheur, il va falloir que tu m'accepte auprès de toi, inutile de me dire que tu ne m'aime plus ou une quelconque autre bêtise, je sais lire au-delà des mots…

C'est une supplication drago, si tu veux vraiment partie emmène moi, je veux être ton seul bagage, le seul bagage auquel tu tiens, garde-moi près de toi, serre-moi contre toi et emmène-moi avec toi là bas, ou la vie sera tellement mieux que sans toi…

_Je voudrais rester là des heures…_

_Près de toi plus rien ne me fait peur…_

Seule je me sens comme la petite fille qui autrefois craignait le noir, autrefois je te craignais toi aussi, mais comme le noir j'aie appris à t'apprivoiser, près de toi je me sens en sécurité car maintenant je suis certaine de ton amour, jamais je n'ai été aussi certaine d'une chose de toute ma vie, on dit que l'union fait la force, tu es ma force…

Tu veux t'éloigner pour ma sûreté, mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je le suis…

Près de toi je suis comme invincible, plus rien ne peut m'atteindre, tu es mon chevalier qui me protège des flammes alentours.

Je sais que tu me protégeras de tout, au péril de ta vie.

_Je pourrais rester là des heures…_

_Près de toi et nul part ailleurs…_

Je n'imagine aucun endroit ou tu n'y es pas.

Dans ma vie il n'y a plus que toi.

_Emmène-moi avec toi, garde-moi près de toi._

_Emmène-moi avec toi, là bas._

Hermione

Hermione replia la lettre avec soin et l'effleura comme si elle effleurait les joues de son bien-aimée, quelques larmes avaient noyés certains mots, mais elle restait encore lisible.

Elle la prit délicatement dans ses mains puis alla jusqu'à la chambre de drago, la porte était close, quand elle appuya son oreille contre la porte elle entendit un bruit sec, la valise de drago qui se fermait.

Un coup de marteau sur son cœur aurait fait le même bruit.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était là, pas temps qu'elle ne lui aurait pas fait parvenir la lettre.

Elle se baissa alors lentement et glissa la lettre sous la porte avant de s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre.

Dans sa lettre elle lui avait dévoilé son cœur car elle ne se sentait pas la force de le faire oralement, peut être qu'elle aurait le courage de lui parler après, quand il saurait tout.

**Voilà ! Plus qu'un dernier chapitre et vous saurez le fin mot de cette courte histoire ! En attendant laissez-moi vos avis sa me fera super plaisir !**

**Reviews please !**

**Faerisia**


	4. mon essentiel

**Salut a tous !**

**Voilà la dernière partie de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Elle est basée sur la chanson d'emmanuel moire : « mon essentiel »**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Faerisia**

Drago entendit soudain un frottement, il se retourna brusquement :

-qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit, puis il aperçue que l'on avait glisser une feuille sous sa porte, doucement il s'approcha puis pris la lettre, il l'ouvrit et reconnue l'écriture parfaite de sa chère et tendre.

Il s'assit sur son lit, prit une grande inspiration pour refouler les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître et commença sa lecture.

_Je sais ton amour_

Sa lettre était emplie d'amour pour lui, jamais on ne l'avait autant aimé de sa vie, jamais ses propres parents n'avaient eu un amour aussi fort pour lui, et il allait laisser tomber cela ?

Autrefois il ne croyait pas a ce sentiment, pour lui ce n'était qu'une chose vague, inexistante dans son monde, maintenant qu'il l'avait il ne savait pas comment réagir, oui, Hermione granger l'aimait vraiment, et lui que voulait'il faire ? Fuir ? Il ne savait plus.

_Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps_

Il voyait ça et là de petites taches d'encres diluées, elle avait pleuré, pleuré pour lui, pleuré de tristesse car il partait et pleuré d'amour car elle l'aimait et cela le bouleversait.

_Sentir son cou jour après jour_

Le grand drago malefoy était perdue, jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner, elle n'aurait pas dut lui envoyer cette lettre, jamais, après avoir lu ça il ne se sentait plus la force de partir, de la laisser.

_J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore_

Il fallait qu'il la voie, il ne pouvait plus partir, il fallait qu'il lui dise, il fallait qu'il prenne son courage a deux mains et qu'il aille la voir.

Il se leva, la lettre toujours dans la main et alla jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione, il toqua trois fois et l'appela.

-Hermione ?

_j'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien_

Personne ne répondit.

-Hermione ! Je l'aie lu, je sais tout maintenant, j'éprouve la même chose.

_J'ai ton désir ancré a mes chevilles_

Cette fois, il entendit très nettement bouger de l'autre coté de la porte, il avait toute son attention.

-tu ne veux pas que je parte ? je ne veux plus partir…

_viens, rien ne nous retient à rien_

-Ouvre-moi Hermione, je t'en supplie, je veux te voir, rester avec toi, rien ne pourra plus nous en empêcher.

Cette fois, Hermione lui répondit, d'une voix emplie de tristesse et de bonheur mélangé.

-et…et ton père ? Et …son maître ? Ils nous traqueront !

_tout ne tient qu'a nous_

-Mon père ? Je n'en aie rien a faire de lui ! ici il ne pourra pas nous atteindre, et quand nous sortirons…je crois connaître un lien qui nous protégera, tous les deux, du moins en partie…et si tu le veux…

-Quel est'il ?

Le cœur de drago battait la chamade, et il pouvait presque sentir celui d'Hermione de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Il ne marche que si les deux personnes s'aiment vraiment plus que tout…et je crois, j'aie réalisé plutôt, que c'est le cas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur hermione.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

-Hermione…

-drago ?

Il lui prit ses mains.

-je veux faire de toi la seule et l'unique de ma vie.

_Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes_

Hermione était sous le charme, drago continua.

-tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes en m'acceptant dans ta vie.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

-je croyais te rendre service en partant, pour te protéger, mais ce n'est pas la solution, tu es ma seule raison de vivre, mon oxygène…si je partais je perdrai tout cela. Tu es ce qui m'importe le plus.

_Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne_

-je suis fou de toi Hermione jane granger, fou comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant

_si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

-je veux que l'on passe le reste de nos vies ensembles, je veux tout connaître de toi

Hermione tenait toujours les mains de drago, les serrant de plus en plus fort pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve.

_Tu sais mon amour_

-tu as lu mon amour dans mon cœur, même si je n'aie jamais eu le courage de te le dire, mon coté serpentard sans doute, j'aie eu peur, aujourd'hui encore je ne comprends pas pourquoi, j'aurais dut te le dire avant…

_tu sais les mots sous mes silences_

-Tu as su lire mes pensées, voir entre mes gestes, deviner dans mes regards, mais ça ne remplace pas les mots, mon silence n'a durer que trop longtemps.

_Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent_

-je veux t'avouer mon amour, te le faire découvrir…

_j'ai à t'offrir des croyances_

-Je veux croire avec toi a un avenir pour nous deux, un avenir ou nous serons heureux, un avenir ou tu seras ma reine, et ou je serais ton roi.

_Pour conjurer l'absence_

-Pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu partir, pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu m'enfuir, jamais plus je ne m'éloignerai de toi.

L'émotion étouffait la voix d'Hermione, elle ne put qu'opiner de la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard chocolat dans le regard acier.

J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main

Il retourna délicatement sa main, paume vers le ciel, lentement il redessina de son doigt sa ligne de cœur, puis sa ligne de vie.

-nous sommes promis à un amour fort, brûlant et qui ne s'éteindra jamais, notre vie sera sans doute semée d'embûches mais nous serons ensembles…veux tu de cette vie là ?

Hermione opina pour la deuxième fois de la tête, oui elle voulait vivre sa vie avec lui, elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas facile, son père, les mangemorts, mais elle le voulait.

_J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris_

-Tu veux que je t'emmène avec moi ? je t'emmènerai avec moi… je te garderai près de moi, peux importe ou l'on ira…

_tiens, rien ne nous emmène plus loin_

-on dit souvent que l'amour donne des ailes, tu m'en as donné mon Hermione, les plus belles qu'il soit…

_qu'un geste qui revient_

Lentement, il effleura sa joue de sa main, comme s'il redécouvrait son visage, il essuya une larme au bord de ses beaux yeux chocolat et Hermione se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

Drago pris son menton entre ses doigts, et baissa peu a peu son visage vers celui d'hermione.

_Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes_

Et enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'effleurèrent…

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois, avec une passion a la hauteur de leur amour. Comme si leur vie en dépendait…

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

Quand leur baiser prit fin, drago la regarda droit dans les yeux, et en regardant ses prunelles briller de joie et d'intense bonheur il trouva le courage pour lui souffler…

-Hermione jane granger…je t'aime

Hermione cru éclater de bonheur, elles se jeta dans les bras de son bien aimé, elle était ivre de joie, enfin il lui avait dit, il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aime, plus jamais ils n'essaieraient de se quitter, plus jamais ils ne cesseraient de s'aimer.

-moi aussi je t'aime drago lucius malefoy !

_celle que j'aimerai plus que personne_

drago la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, il ne voulait plus la perdre comme il avait failli ce jour là.

-tu es la femme de ma vie…et je t'aime plus que tout, plus que personne…

_si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

-je veux passer ma vie avec toi, te connaître par cœur et te découvrir, te redécouvrir chaque jour.

_Je ferai de toi mon essentiel_

-Je t'aie parlé d'un lien entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui nous protégera.

Drago était brusquement redevenue très sérieux, non, Hermione n'avait pas oublier ce qui lui avait dit…

Drago serra les mains de sa dulcinée encore plus fort, il avait peur, peur d'un refus, mais il était décidé à ne plus avoir peur de ses sentiments et de les affronter.

-mon Hermione…

_mon essentiel_

alors il s'agenouilla devant elle, lui tenant toujours ses mains…

_si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

-Hermione jane granger je vous aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie, voulez vous passer le reste de vos jours avec moi ?

_qu'on s'appartienne_

-Voulez vous être ma femme ? Voulez vous m'épouser ?

-oui !

**voilà , c'est sur ce oui que se termine ma petite fanfiction, je croyais au début ne faire qu'une lettre mais finalement ca fait environ 20 pages sur word, pas mal pour un début !**

**vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en avez penser , une petite review fait toujours plaisir !**

**sinon vous pouvez lire mon autre histoire qui celle là n'est pas une fanfiction, les personnages m'appartiennes et tout et tout http/faerisia-sims. **

**encore merci a ombre et lumière pour ses deux coms, ben ouai! j'aurais été incapable de ne pas terminer mon histoire sur un happy end! jéspère en avoir d'autres quand je repasserai !**

**en tout cas j'aie été contente de publier ma fic sa m'a fait un peu rentrer dans le monde des auteurs de fanfic drago/hermione !**

**faerisia**


End file.
